The invention relates to a heat control device for use with hinged hood top barbecues. More particularly, the invention relates to a device which works in conjunction with a hinged hood top barbecue to control heat venting from the barbecue by controlling the angle of the hood top with respect to the cooking base.
Barbecuing is one of the greatest American past-times. In recent years, barbecuing has extended beyond simply cooking hot dogs and hamburgers. Now, weekend chefs attempt to cook considerably more varied and elaborate foods. However, many of these cooking tasks require greater control over the cooking temperature than a typical barbecue provides.
The standard gas grill provides the user with some control over the cooking temperature by controlling the flame intensity. However, there can be a considerable time lag after raising or lowering the flame before the grill temperature adjusts.
With charcoal grills, little can be done to control the temperature, other than to rearrange the coals. Rearranging the coals generally requires that one first remove the grill, which is not typically feasible once cooking has begun.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,561,417 to Chen, U.S Pat. No. 5,007,403 to Chen, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,016,608 to Evans each disclose various barbecue devices with provisions for controlling the heat and/or cooking time.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.